


It's Good To See You, I Wish You'd Stay (You Know I Can't, But Maybe Someday)

by greatpartyisntit



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Incest, It's not porn, M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, but only like. idk a little angsty. i think it's more cute but whatever, i selected M bc i dunno the whole incest thing? i don't know how ao3 works, just brothers being kinda sad about each other, maybe someday but today is not that day, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatpartyisntit/pseuds/greatpartyisntit
Summary: Munkustrap and Macavity would prefer it if they could see each other outside of a business call.
Relationships: Macavity/Munkustrap (Cats)
Kudos: 16





	It's Good To See You, I Wish You'd Stay (You Know I Can't, But Maybe Someday)

Macavity tipped his head side to side.

“Mmm. I’d have to think about it,” he told the tabby cat regarding him dourly. “I can’t promise you anything. In fact, I can’t _do_ anything as it is right now. I’m going to have to talk to my associates. Give me time. I’ll get back to you. I know where to find you and you know where to find me.”

“I’m going to need a more solid answer,” said the black and silver prince. “I don’t need to be given the runaround. You have a pretty good idea right now, at this moment - and I know it - so I’d appreciate it of you could consider not pulling my tail.”

Macavity’s golden eyes dropped to that very tail, mostly black and well cared for, then back up its owner’s face. Munkustrap’s tail snapped irritably to and fro behind his legs. The glare he gave demanded, ‘stop’ and the return stare was so cocky that it replied, ‘and why should I when you like it, too?’

Sucking in a deep, dramatic breath through his nose, Macavity rolled his head and took his gaze to the ground. The following exhale was just as grand and accompanied by a loudhum dissolving in diminuendo. These theatrics weren’t necessary, no, but he did see that tail twitch again out of the corner of his eye. That was the reaction he played for, and its success bolstered his perceived upper hand. “Oh, maybe so. I can’t say for certain. I chose not to give you a date because what if I’m wrong?” He tipped his head back and glanced up at his visitor. “Why disappoint _you_ and make _me_ look incompetent at the same time? I don’t think that’s an ideal outcome. Correct me if I’m wrong.”

Munkustrap huffed sharply. The long-haired ginger cat lounging before him on a spread of tacky throw pillows and a lumpy hill of old clothes still on their hangers had an attitude that had been a part of his personality for far too long. He hoped that makeshift chaise was more uncomfortable than it looked. “I won’t, because you’re right: that’s a good point. I’m not looking for a hard date and time, Macavity. I’m looking for a reasonable timeframe. You must be able to give me that, at the very least.”

“I have to contract it out,” he explained, helplessly fanning out his black hands as he shrugged. “I need to find out not only who’s available, but who would be the best choice.” The fingers linked and rested over his chest. “Unfortunately, I’ve lost two of my best mercenaries, and for what you’re asking, it really does put both of us at a disadvantage.”

“It’s for their own good, and they agree,” Munkustrap firmly reminded him. “They’re doing a lot better.”

“I’ve heard they turned back to petty crime.”

“It’s like an addiction. They have to replace one bad habit with another. They can’t help it. It’s tough getting out of that life.” He tilted his chin up, looking down at him with purpose. The tone was understood and warranted the sneer received. “They’re doing their best, and we’re very proud of them.”

“As you should be. They’ve come a long way. Good for them. I think I’ll be in mourning for the rest of my life over it, but really, I’m glad they decided to stand up for themselves. You’re right: they’re doing much better.”

All the praise for his former top tier employees sounded genuine enough to his ears despite it thinly laced by contempt. Munkustrap couldn’t tell if the contempt was directed more at him, or at the duo in question. He leveled his eyes again. “I’m very happy to hear that we agree.”

His sigh sounded resigned. “Back to what we were talking about,” Macavity continued, “I can make a soft promise of Friday. It’s the best I can do at this moment.”

The date wasn’t as desirable as he hoped for, though he was forced to accept it. “Fine.”

“You came to me kind of late for this,” he chided, getting to his unstable feet. “If you came to me yesterday morning, I could’ve done a lot better for you.”

“It wasn’t an issue yesterday morning,” Munkustrap replied, watching his brother teeter as he descended his improper throne. “I’m as annoyed as you are.”

“Yes, well,” the so-called master criminal sighed again. “That’s how it tends to go.”

The authoritative front he projected began to dissipate. He eyed Macavity’s sway where he stood, and turned to follow him with his eyes when he strolled off. His kin’s permanent imbalance worried him every time he had to see it. Munkustrap loosened the tension in his shoulders and his crossed arms, allowing his posture to relax. A long moment passed in an awkward air. They could never seem to get rid of the elephant in the room whenever they were alone.

“How are you doing?” the older brother ventured. Macavity’s head petulantly fell back. He knew he was tired of the question, but Munkustrap couldn’t let it go. Its reason was exacerbated by the way Macavity’s frame rocked jarringly when he did that.

“I’m fine. Like I tell you every single time.”

“Yes, you tell me ‘fine’, but ‘fine’ isn’t truthful.”

“Oh, dear god,” Macavity muttered, lazily pivoting to face him. “Stop it, Munk. Seriously. It pisses me off, it pisses _you_ off, so what are we gaining here? Nothing,” he rigidly confirmed, cutting off a protest. “I’m going to tell you I’m fine every time you ask, so shove it down your damn throat and leave it alone.”

New tension came defensively to the tabby cat. “I can’t. I worry about you. It bothers me that I haven’t gotten to see you lately.”

Macavity’s eyes roved to the side, then looked back again. “Okay? It bothers me, too. Believe it or not, I’m glad to see you. Even though if it was a business call, I can’t lie: it kind of puts a damper on things.”

Munkustrap shook his head, shamefully averting his gaze to the ground. “I know. I didn’t feel good about it, either. And yet I’m _upset_ ,” he emphasized, bringing it back up to confront his kin, “because it was a lot easier to get a hold of you when I needed to approach you with business.”

Green and gold made a standoff. The ginger tom relented first, looking tiredly away. “I know how it looks, and I knew you’d have a hair up your ass about it, but really, it’s coincidence and awful timing.” His attempt at a shrug was done half-hearted. “That’s all I can say on it.”

Munkustrap adjusted himself, tucking his arms a little more tightly over his chest. It was very likely that he was the only one who could accurately get a read Macavity at all; and sometimes, it could be difficult even for him. Macavity’s defenses were meticulously honed. His own guardedness could be called immaculate - as they were ought to for the role he played. But underneath all that, they shared the same weakness, and through the years it steadily picked the grout from their walls.

The read on him turned out to be true, because Macavity displayed what he suspected: regret. It hurt to see it, meager as it was. That emotion in this wayward soul seemed to appear to him more often as of late, and with each wretched encore, Munkustrap hated his brother for his pride. He hated their arrogant father for his unwavering decision to not hear another argument for his case. Because of it, and while he wasn’t entirely wrong to do so (for Macavity perpetuated the reasons for the excommunication on the regular), his tribe blindly agreed to refuse to hear anything in his favor, and oh, he despised it. Sometimes even their youngest brother couldn’t bring himself to bend an ear. That most of all stoked the flames on a bonfire once weak on kindling. Strong gusts of resentment were feeding a blaze so great that he wasn’t sure if there could be any way to stop it - or if it was important enough to try.

He ignored his internal response to that regret for their own sakes. Things were delicate already, and they ought to make use of their time so dear. “The universe always finds a way to turn honest coincidences into perceived slights,” Munkustrap said, meandering towards the other. “So I believe you. I’m just glad to see you at all.”

Macavity’s ear twitched to listen, then lifted his head at a tilt. “Yeah. Me too.”

Munkustrap huffed a laugh as his brother playfully slapped thrice at his cheek and pinched his nose. He jerked his head away, saving his nose and dodging another gentle whap. “‘ey! Hey,” scolded, grabbing Macavity’s airborne wrist. All the pressure in the air turned light as feathers, and it felt incredible to get to be themselves.

“Nuh uh uh.” He wagged Macavity’s arm reproachfully between them. “No fighting. We’re done fighting.”

“You don’t have any authority here,” he reminded the tabby. “I don’t think you get to make that call.”

“So you want to have a fight? I don’t think we have enough time for that today.”

The astute smirk Macavity held turned sultry. Munkustrap eased, mirroring the heaviness over his eyes. Macavity’s look was impish beneath his lids, yet Munkustrap’s tender. Caught under that green-eyed gaze, its fondness persuaded him to show the same.

Though Munkustrap’s hold on his wrist pulled him in, Macavity willingly leaned to meet him in the middle for the kiss they sorely needed. The older brother steadied his sibling’s wobble by holding his side, and Macavity assisted through cradling the back of his collared neck.

For this precious moment they sank into the comfort they sought in each other. The evening was quiet, granting them solitude and a place far away from their troubles and fates. All they heard were the soft, soothing purrs vibrating in their throats, and that’s all they cared to hear. A kiss shared was always a kiss savored, solidifying a connection they’d made and couldn’t bear to forget.

It was uncertain which parted first. They very likely did so in tandem, and when they again looked upon each other’s face, they were mutually content, but sorry for their circumstances. Munkustrap released Macavity’s wrist, and smiled when his freed hand fell to his shoulder. He slid his own to his brother’s side, where both his hands rubbed him reassuringly.

“It’s good to see you,” he softly reiterated. “You look well.”

He appreciated the lie, and said so with a smile. “Yeah. You too. Except I see that all that stress is turning you grey.” Macavity ran his fingers up against the grain through the hair on his striped head, prompting a laugh he liked to hear. Before Munkustrap could defend himself, he added, “It’s a good look on you. Some people can’t pull it off.”

Munkustrap smiled fondly, and let him fluff his hair. “I’m glad you think so. Lucky me.”

“Lucky you,” Macavity echoed, briefly scratching the guardian behind the ear to admire the happy tilt towards his touch. He then retracted his hand at last, opting to gently shake his brother by the shoulder and run his palm down his arm. A partial smile appeared as he squeezed his arm at its bend. “Plan for Friday. I’ll shoot for late afternoon, early evening.”

Munkustrap nodded, reluctant to so soon return to their professional relationship. “Sounds good.”

“You should probably bring Alonzo and Plato along to haul it all back,” Macavity suggested. “It’s going to need a few hands.” The protector nodded again.

“Will do.” He paused, searching Macavity’s distinctive gilded eyes. “Tugger misses you.”

Those same eyes rolled to the side, then directed a flat stare up at him. “He can come and see me if he wants to, you know.”

He drew his lips inward to give a helpless frown, shrugging his shoulders as well as his hands still placed on Macavity’s sides. “He knows; I’ve told him several times.”

“So what’s the problem?”

The sigh intermingled with a scoff. “I don’t know, Mac. Maybe he’s scared, maybe he’s— I don’t know. I don’t know what goes through that kit’s head most of the time. I just wanted to let you know.”

“Well, let _him_ know, again, that he can and will have to come to me if he wants to see me,” Macavity repeated. “I miss him too, but I can’t go skulking around the Junkyard just to say hi.”

“He knows. He’s just a stubborn brat.” Munkustrap’s eyes slid closed as Macavity leaned in again and brushed warm, lingering kisses over his neck. He moved his arms from Macavity’s trim waist and crossed them around his neck, burying his fingers into his sibling’s long, thick copper hair. His face dropped to Macavity’s neck where he nuzzled into the thinner fur there and pressed his own final kisses to his warmth. The former Jellicle’s arms were strong around his back. Enveloped in their care, Munkustrap felt temporarily relieved of the duties that constantly weighed on his life. He could relax. Macavity protected _him_ , now.

It felt good to be the one fearlessly guarded once in awhile.

Macavity’s hands lazily roamed over his striped back. He soothed a tom forced into his destiny, silently agreeing that it wasn’t fair, that he didn’t deserve to hold everyone’s lives in his hands, that he couldn’t ask to share the load. Munkustrap had assistance from trusted friends who were eager to help and offer their backs to carry some of his responsibilities, sure. While he provided them jobs and assignments of their own, none of them held a candle to the expectations and rule that burdened him.

He wasn’t allowed to give them any more than menial chores. They could never be what he was meant to become.

It wasn’t fair, but he was groomed for his role since he was a kitten. That was a part of why Macavity snapped. Many regrets came from that day, though the one he warred with the most was betrayal on Munkustrap’s face. After his excommunication, his brother came to him humiliated, angry, pleading, and grateful. He’d held Munkustrap as he did now; he gave him respite, affirmed his care for him, and wrapped him in apologies and love.

Macavity made a great sacrifice years ago and wounded the one he honored most. He had to forfeit Munkustrap’s trust in order to make a stand. It was a steep price he knew he’d have to pay. Despite its age, the wound he gouged was still open and deep. Little by little, he’s watched it try to heal. He hoped he’d get to at least see it scar before their time was well and truly up.

Their bodies swayed together. It was mostly unintentional but masqueraded very well as its opposite. The tabby’s only task was to keep them upright and stable, and it was one gladly performed. Munkustrap clung to Deuteronomy’s middle child, whose staunch embrace squeezed harder, and to which the strength was matched.

“I love you,” he told him, muffled in the thick of his mane. He earned another desperate attempt to crush him and meld their bodies together.

“I love you too, Munkus.”

The collar felt like a noose when he swallowed and gathered the courage to leave the safety of Macavity’s clutch. They held each other at arm’s length. Macavity studied Munkustrap; the Jellicle defender studied the renegade. It was never verbally acknowledged how these goodbyes were conducted so solemnly. Every second they could spare taking in what the other looked like, how he sounded, what he said in his gaze had to be hoarded.

After all, they never knew if they’d see each other again.

Munkustrap nearly tipped his brother over for good when he issued him a resolute, but gentle shake. In fact, they both could’ve gone down, for Macavity hung on tight to save his balance, and he was much stronger than he looked. A clumsy little dance restored equilibrium; their laughter alleviated the melancholia in their farewells.

As he walked away, Munkustrap pointed at the bushy, mottled tail swinging behind the criminal’s calves. “That got you pretty scared, eh?”

Macavity objected with a grunt. “Would you leave already?”

Munkustrap scrunched up his face and Macavity sarcastically did the same. He mellowed, jutting his finger at him again and this time, in gentle warning. “Don’t get into any trouble.”

A bony, taloned hand waved him off. “Shoo.”

The disgraced ginger cat turned from him, and Munkustrap idled to watch him unsteadily amble away. If he could find his backbone, maybe one day he would’t have to scurry about in secret like a rat to see his brother. Maybe he could set his own schedule and priorities so he could spend as much time with him as desired - and of course, kept within reason.

What a pretty snippet of the ideal life he wanted to have. He only wished he could be so brave.

Munkustrap finally took his leave, and ought to be thankful he missed Macavity looking back to watch him go; for the grievous, worldweary foretelling of what would become of them was plainly written all over his face.


End file.
